The royal family of Thundera
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Love is not what you are but who you are.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius and Tylee were happily married. It had been three years since they got married. They were a beloved king and queen.

They went into their room and made love. They hoped to have a baby soon.

One day Tylee realized she was pregnant. "Claudius I have some good news," Tylee said.

"What is it?" Claudius asked.

"You are going to be a father." Tylee said.

"You're pregnant?" Claudius asked.

Tylee nodded and Claudius hugged her and kissed her. They were so happy.

Claudius watched as Tylee's belly grew. He rubbed it and kissed it. "I can't wait to meet you my future prince or princess." he said.

"Oh Claudius you can be so silly." Tylee said.

Soon the baby would be born.

Tylee was growing heavy with her baby. Claudius was tending to her and had her every desire answered. "Claudius I hope the baby comes soon because I never felt more expectant, I hope to give birth soon because it feels so close." Tylee said.

"I think it will be soon," Claudius said.

"I think it's a boy," Tylee said.

"We won't know until it's born let's see if you're right," Claudius said.

Then one chilly winter night Tylee went into labor. Claudius was by her side. He was holding her hand. "You must leave Claudius birth is very private," the midwife said.

Tylee grasped Claudius' hand tightly as she cried out in pain. Claudius stroked her hair. "I want him here," Tylee said.

"I'm sorry Tylee you need more privacy so Claudius has to go, he'll be back as soon as the baby is born." the midwife said.

"I'll be back I promise," Claudius said kissing her.

Claudius went outside waited and waited. He was pacing and getting worried. "Come on Tylee, come on," he said.

Tylee was in the birthing room. "Push! Tylee push!" the midwife said.

Tylee cried out in pain and pushed as she tried to bring her baby into the world. The baby started crying. "It's a boy!" the midwife said.

She now held her healthy baby boy. "Hello son," she said.

The midwife came out. "It's a boy," she told Claudius said.

Claudius rushed into the room and saw Tylee holding their newborn son. He sat next her. "He's perfect." Claudius said. The baby looked more like a tiger.

"Let's name him Tygra." Tylee said.

"That's a nice name," Claudius said.

Thundera now had a prince.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra was a cute little cub. His parents loved him dearly he was just so precious. "Who's going to be king some day?" Claudius said is cooing voice.

Tylee smiled at this. Tygra was strong and healthy too. He was growing up fast. He was now six years old and was loved dearly by his parents. Many kids called Tygra a half link. That really upset him. He didn't understand why they were doing that. He realized it was because he was half lion and half tiger.

Claudius and Tylee were spending time together they were making out. He placed his hand on her middle. "Dear you seem to be getting a belly." Claudius said.

"Claudius!" she said. Then she ran her hand across her bell and saw Claudius was right. "I am," she said.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Claudius said.

Tylee went to the doctor. He confirmed that Tylee was pregnant.

She went to Claudius. "I'm pregnant," Tylee said.

"This wonderful," Claudius said.

"We have to tell Tygra," Tylee said.

They found Tygra playing in his room. "We have some exciting news Tygra." Claudius said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"You are going to be a big brother," Claudius said.

Tygra was excited.

Tylee was going to have the baby a few months from now.

The months passed and Tylee's belly grew. Tygra loved putting his hands on her belly. "There is really a baby inside?" he asked.

"Yes," Tylee said.

"Did I grow inside you too?" Tygra asked.

"Yes you did, I remember the day you were born, that is why they call it your birthday because I gave birth to you that day." Tylee said.

"How did I get out? How will my baby brother or sister get out?" Tygra asked.

"Well Jaga might be able to answer that question," Tylee said.

Tygra asked Jaga the question he asked his mother and Jaga explained it to him.

Tygra accepted it and understood it. He would still sit down and place his hands on his mother's belly and he felt as the baby moved around. Tygra was amazed by it.

One warm summer day Tylee gave birth to another son. Her new son looked more like a lion but had a few stripes in his mane. "Isn't he cute?" Tylee said.

Tygra took a look.

"What should we call him?" Claudius asked.

"Lion-o," Tygra said.

"That does have a nice ring to it," Tylee said.

"I agree that is a perfect name." Claudius said.

Lion-o was now part of the family. He was very special indeed. Tygra reached up to his mother. "Can I hold him?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know," Tylee said.

"Please I want to hold him," Tygra said.

"Okay then sit down first." Tylee said.

Tygra sat down and Tylee showed him how to hold Lion-o. Tygra was amazed he felt so soft and warm. Lion-o looked up and Tygra and cooed.

"I'm going to be the best big brother you ever had." Tygra told Lion-o.


End file.
